


Lest We Forget

by Speleoj



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Florence + the Machine, Persephone - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Deus Ex Machina, Dragons, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Fan Soundtracks, Multi, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Other, Reincarnation, Sleeping Together, this fic is for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speleoj/pseuds/Speleoj
Summary: Florence and the Machine songs telling an epic opera of love, forgetfulness, attempting the impossible, missed connections and greek titans and gods overthrowing the olympus to live on mortal earth.Persephone and Hades seek for the promised one, a mortal to rule over all creation. It so happens that when every means of communication between the here and now and the beyond is blocked, creative solutions will need to be thought of and brought to life.
Relationships: Eurynome wife of Ophion/Thetis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mnemosyne/Zeus (Percy Jackson)





	Lest We Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what happened to all the Greek Pantheon once they fell out of style. Are they still around? What did they do with their lives as people stopped believing and/or moved on?  
> Florence and the Machine makes me imagine full blown stories through her music, and here is an interpretation of her songs built through putting her playlist on shuffle and interpreting the lyrics to this story.

The end of Love

Rebellion sang in their veins. Thetis had finally risen and all the waters were mixing to flush them out into the world, the revenge on the gods who had decided to play with them and they had more than enough, an eternity that could still extend forever under their collective thumbs. Persephone held hands with Hades, their lives together forever, promising to never let go. He had pulled up the ground under them, forcing the river Styx to run backwards, to take them where they willed: back into the mortal realm. Timing was vital, they had to jump and leave now on this surge, before the overflowing Styx mixed with the waters of the Lethe: they couldn't risk forgetting. They jumped into the backwards flowing river, sinking to the bottom and kicking back to the surface, ready to head back into the mortal realm, where they would be able to find her, hopefully soon. They believed she was drowned in the Lethe, she had swallowed too much water and did not know her place in time or importance. This had been the only choice they could all agree on. Where the different possibilities enmeshed and were worth the risk. 

Jumping in after her would mean they would lose their memories and it was a risk they didn't wish to run. They needed their memories as complete as possible to follow them to the mortal realm: they needed to find her and give those back to her, so she could once again be their memory, their love, their everything. The mortal child of Thetis who was promised, more powerful than Zeus itself. The child of Achilles if they could believe if, both fireproof. 

They held on to their memories as they swam back into the mortal realm, to grow up with their powers hindered, yes, but fortunately invisible to the other gods, their memory intact. 

You Got The Love

Persephone is not herself. Every night she dreams in her bed of someone who is everything to her. She dreams of his love and whenever she feels like giving up, this love comes up and boosts her. She continues to search every night... for what? She doesn't know yet. 

Bedroom Hymns

She has her shepherd now. They found each other in the night, during dreams and now they are crossing the barriers. They are both seeking now, finding the one who was lost from them. They have been seeking for lifetimes and then some. First going around and around to find them, to give them back their memories with a glance, with a touch. They elude them. They try and trace her through the dreams, but every time the child shows up, they look different. Wearing a different face for every one. They miss them, like they miss their mother, like they miss their child. Like a soulmate. 

St. Jude  
Then, coming together in gasps and groans, with blood and sighs they are able to bring her forth. Thetis grants them the answer in her loud way. Foam capped waves drown them, reminding them of the Styx. They whirl around in the maelstrom while the knowledge comes to them. They now know what to do. For Thetis and the child holds on to Hades' hand and wonders what it all means, that they hold multiple lives in their soul, the way the child will too. Persephone and Aphrodite; Hades and Achilles. 

Delilah

It is a new life, a new round. They have gone up and down the mortal realm. They have looked everywhere. They've been going through people's dreams with a magnifier. They know now that their powers are leaving them behind in the modern age. How can you find someone who doesn't look anything like you'd think? How can you find someone who hides, not even knowing they're hiding? How can you find someone who transforms into everything you've dreamt of at night and vanishes every morning into mist?  
Hades and Persephone don't know. They don't know but they have something even more powerful, belief. 

So they meet in dreams and search inside them. They learn about the promised one until the promised one visits them and they KNOW. They recognize them. Beautiful, loving: made out of love, laughter, song and dance. They are sex and soul, lust and wist. Wistful and eternal. Hades and Persephone are able to track them down and tag them: they will now be able to visit their dreams, and through the chosen one's dreams, they'll perhaps be able to trace their path and find them on earth. 

Hiding  
The more they dream, the more confused they are. They are still seeking, still finding. They call for their mother, for their mother. They call and they call and there is no answer. They ask and beg, there is no reply. Why are they being ignored? Why won't the chosen one come out, what are they waiting for?

Why do they hide? Why disappear? Don't they know they have legions after them? Don't they know that everyone they've touched in dreams hungers for them? 

Make Up Your Mind  
Oh. OH.  
They knew it was a possibility but they didn't believe. Thetis shared the information with them in her usual way, drowning them in her waters, this time Mnemosyne. They saw their mistake and it hurt them throughout time. It was so improbable they assumed it wouldn't be so. Their beloved has forgotten. They have forgotten who they are. In this world, the chose one is a she. A woman. A woman who has no idea how important she is in the world, in the universe. A woman who grew up without a heart... and without a heart, she could neither hear nor respond to their calls. She doesn't know love. She doesn't know how to love or be loved. The saddest part? She is made of love and she doesn't even know it. She believes she is all alone and doesn't know that everyone is after her, to hold, protect and cherish.  
She doesn't know and yet she still goes on. Without any heavenly gifts. Without any divine communication. She dreams mortal dreams. She sings mortal songs. She believes mortal things. 

Persephone knew this at one point. This was what she forgot. She forgot that it was she who was supposed to keep this from happening once she knew there was no way there would be memory left. That she was condemning this soul to live forever without chance for immortal benefit. That for a goddess to be left without memory, it was a future worse than death... It would take a miracle to have that soul leave the mortal coil, to walk out of Samsara without any faith in the afterlife. This one? She did not know faith. 

No light, No light

It gets sadder as it goes on, as they try to send messages to her. Between incarnations, She goes into the void and there they can sometimes meet... every time they do they are faced with how they can't call her attention (she is deaf), they can't make themselves seen (she is blind). There is no light in her eyes. Persephone wails and pulls at her hair. This has gone so wrong. They can't move on without her. They can't survive if she's not with them. 

Third Eye

Persephone learns to see better. Some lives she searches, afraid that she will find her, terrified she won't. They have a new plan. They learn to speak her language. Their tongues are so different that it takes them time, but they find that while her ears and eyes are closed to the heavenly realm, they are open to the mortal one and they recruit everyone she's touched to send her messages. They write songs, they write books. They make videos and movies and myths. Everything around her will illustrate everything that she's been missing, and she will be able to create her new memories in the vessel she's been given. It is a cracked vessel and the pain of this is great... However, she surprises them every turn with her strength and her dogged tenacity. She wants to live and to live the best way she can. It would be so easy for her to do wrong and get damned into hell (it's happened before, several times) and yet time and time again with only her painful mortal memories of this life and those beyond that she still crawls up the stairs. She still puts one foot in front of the other. She is making her way to the light with no idea of why. 

Without eyes, ears or a heart to receive messages, the thread that ties them all together is lost. It is not severed, but what good is a lifebond that doesn't pull or push? One that isn't acknowledged? Persephone transforms herself into pain, and finds that pain is able to get into the heart. Pain will have to teach her, and Persephone cries on her beautiful siren's behalf. 

Hardest of Hearts  
How can you love someone and have it be so painful? Loving someone who doesn't know you are there, loving someone who can't see what is in front of her face because she is UNABLE to see is painful in such a heartbreaking way. She should know. She should. Yet, with all this pain in her heart, with pain daily from all directions, all arrows thrown her way in how she listens, in how she sees, in how she feels... she pulls through. Persephone wants to go away, to stop hurting on her behalf and can't. Because there is awe in the loving way she looks on her nereid. There is love in the awestruck stare. And She. She continues crawling, smiling despite the heartbreak (she has no heart), seeing with her sightless eyes into the hearts of others (she has no heart). She can't see, but she can imagine, and her imagination is creating a reality for her that substitutes what is missing.  
Her imagination is a thing of love and beauty, the sound incomparable. She doesn't hear, see or love, but she imagines all three and in her imagination? They are better than the gods and goddessess could have ever come up with. 

Hunger  
She is god and She will reign over them: She has no idea. She has no rhythm, she dances to her own drum. She sings a tune only she can hear. She gives light and peace to those who can see, hear and feel more than she, and neither one recognizes this fact. She is SO human and yet so much more. She will be adored. She will be worshipped. She will have everything she's desired: the only thing she needs to learn how to do now is to dream. To imagine. To hope that she will get what she wants, because that is the only missing piece to this puzzle.  
They still have no idea what she looks like, but they have a plan. They have recruited everyone who has ever come in contact with her through dreams, everyone who created a soul bond in a past life that she waltzed through, unfeeling.  
Right now, she's discovering her heart. She is peeling back the layers that had clouded it like it was hiding in the middle of a black hole. The light is coming through. They've seen her future, they've seen her shine. It is through this light that she will be recognized. 

The plan is coming to a close, finally.

They are waiting for her. Not because of guilt or fealty or loyalty but because of love. They have all been in her imaginary world and they all fell in love with it. They have all been in her mortal world, and they fell in love with them. They are screaming out into the void and so is she. The time to meet is coming soon. 

They thought she'd need help and they have all stretched out their hands through the past, the present and every different timeline or dimension. Now that they know where she can be found (everywhere and nowhere), the time when she is there (now and then) and the order in which she is going (glacially slow on her way up) they have it all dialed in. The time is here. Different incarnations of all of them are on the earth at this point in time to increase their numbers. She has been spotted by dopplegangers. She has spotted them. 

The time has come for her to wake up, and when she does, there will be no power able to stop her heart and soul, the ones she has built up with pure willpower and curiosity. She is learning what is coming up in her future, she will know what is gone on in her past and yet she's fearless. She knows that she will be able to make her own path, and feel her own feelings and no one else will be able to take that away from her.

Shine on light. Come to the world. Let us see you. See us so we can find you.

Please.


End file.
